The Fall, The Return, The Present, The Future
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: It's been over 10 years since Roswell ended and Liz's life has been one of peace but as the past returns will she and Max still have that bright and new future. Or was Future Max's predictions all those years ago finally coming to pass. ***Disclaimer: If continued this story will be come darker and steamier. Not of age don't read.***


_The Return_

**_A/N: I've wanted to write a Roswell story for some time now; it's one of my top favorite T.V. show of all-time. It's started my love of reading which lead to reading Twilight and in turn writing fics such as this one. This is a one-shot because I wanted to have it published by the opening date. It might be turned into a full-blown story at a later time._**

**Liz's POV**

It's September 24th,

I'm Liz Parker and fourteen years ago I died.

But then the really amazing thing happened.

I lived.

I so longed for understanding into the situation I find myself in. I am back where I started, writing, it happened a few days ago. Everything in my life has been perfect since we'd left Roswell. No government officials chasing us, no aliens invasions, and my powers had ceased to exist. Time had stood still as Max and I lived in marital bliss. Isabel and Kyle had finally admitted their attraction towards each other and were expecting a child. Kyle's alien side effects as he called them had shown themselves about year after we relocated to Vancouver.

It was hard for him but we seemed to get closer because of our unique bond. Also, Future Max had changed everything about the future; I ended up meeting Serena in the park one day. She just walked up to me asking if Max had finally gotten over his hang-ups about me and Kyle hanging out so much. To say I was confused and shocked were an understatement Serena knew things and that would come in handy more than not. However, it did take a minute for Maria to warm to her but all three of us are as thick as thieves most days.

Speaking of Maria she finally found her passion it was teaching kids music. She now runs an after school program for children. She's the only one who has income consistence in our little group. She and Michael are still budding heads but they wouldn't have any other way. Recently, I have felt lost and restless and through talking with Max I have decided to go back to school. I wanted for so long to farther my education but with everything that has happened I really didn't want to take such a big risk.

However, three days ago everything changed. An unexpected guest arrived at Isabel's baby shower and my peaceful life took a turn for the worst.

"Max, get the door all ready" screamed Isabel from her throne of diapers as Maria, Serena, and I looked on.

It continued to ring and then the pounding started. Michael straightens from his place against the wall. Kyle was out buying the correct kind of ice cream Isabel had requested. Our demeanor had changed quickly once the door was pushed open from the outside. Isabel as quickly as she could; pushing Maria and Serena behind her. The looks on their faces said it all 'don't be stupid' as they moved forward to protect the baby.

"Get back! All three of you" I screamed as green energy shot from my hands. Whoever was here for us didn't waste any time as both Michael and my husband were flung backwards into the room.

"Nooooooooooo" Max screamed as his body squirmed in pain. The room shook with Michael's anguished as the furniture was lifted off the floor. I wanted to run to them and so did the girls but I feel something building. I felt as if I was floating as my anger and fear spiked.

"Liz," warned Maria behind me and I turned looking down at her. Shocked at the fact that I was hovering above them, Isabel began to join in the screaming pain. Our uninvited guest was going to make them self known well enough.

"Get her out of here" I whispered to Serena as she and Maria struggled to get Isabel to through the backdoor and into Maria's car. She looked back and me behind her eyes lingered on Michael, whose eyes opened staring at her, "Go" he moaned.

"NOW!" she rushed to the door leaving me with my restless thoughts. But, I could focus my mind on the task at hand my body was flung into the nearest wall.

"Uh hum, you're new," said the dark deep male lingering in front of me. "I see this poor excuse for a King has decided to turn humans, now."

I growled trying to free myself from his invisible ropes that seemed to tighten the more I thrash about.

"Who are you?" I said looking into the eyes of this handsome man. My fear didn't cause my libido to cool if anything it started to speed up.

"I came back for Vilandra but you my sweet" he moved closer to me as my body shivered. I control myself. I want, no, I needed to be near him. "That feeling my lady is my power. You crave it don't you."

"MAXXXXXXXXXXX!" I yelled wanting to desperately for him to recuse me. I looked towards him on the floor, in pain, weak. My mind was beginning to see him differently and I knew it wasn't how I true felt.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" energy burst from within as this stranger who want Isabel at first but who was now fixated on me crashed in the arch of the doorway.

He got up quickly brushing off the debris that had fallen, "I will have control of you so don't fight it."

'_Liz, I know you're in there.' _It took me a second to realize that I hadn't told him my name and that his mouth wasn't moving. He was in my head.

"How" I whispered my question afraid of the answer I would receive.

"_Because you let me in; you want me inside you and I will be soon." _He looked behind him with a hint of fear._ "We will meet again soon."_ He ran pass me out of the door which the girls had fled from earlier.

In minutes I could hear footsteps coming towards me, I my hands were still pinned however was starting to come back to my limbs quickly.

"Where is he? Where's Kivar?" lifting my head I was met by eyes I never thought I'd see again.

"Tess" I asked bewildered. She had died over ten years ago and yet here she stood before me.

"No, Liz. It's me Ava." she walked towards me grabbing my hand, "We have a serious problem on our hands."


End file.
